Maul
Description Maul is the leader of the south-western bandits called the Iron Hammer Bandits and is located in The Ruins of Aernst Castle. He is initially non-hostile, but attacking him will cause him to attack the Arisen in turn, and also make all other bandits in the castle hostile. Maul values a strong will above all else, and is interested in the Arisen's actions. Despite being a gruff bandit leader, Maul seems to have a soft spot for children, and can show compassion, as witnessed by his actions towards Pike. Equipment Maul wears parts of various Barbarian Armor Sets to show he's an intimidating leader. He wields the weapons of a Ranger but wears the equipment befitting a Warrior. *Plain Longbow (no daggers) *Barbarian Chief's Helm, Armor *Scale Coat Armor *Grisly Bracers Armor *Chainmail Bracers Clothing *Brown Leathers Clothing *Feral Cape Cloak He may gift a Maul's Badge of Amity if a bond is made with him, but one cannot be obtained by defeating him - instead killing him will get the Arisen a Giant Coin Pouch. Maul has the same elemental weaknesses as a bandit of the assassin class, but with the high health of warrior - his physical defense however is relatively low. He is a ranger, and in combat Maul is likely to use Gamble Draw. Quests * No Honor Among Thieves - win the bandit's trust * Guardsman Sought - escort quest * A Troublesome Tome - acquire Salomet's Grimoire Quotes * "How fares the Arisening business?" * "I've no patience for pomp. I'm a man of substance, you see." * "I've a policy of speaking only with folks possessed of their own will. Individuals, like." * "We've our own ways of testing the strength of a fellow's will here, if you've the stomach for it." * "There's naught can prove a man's will but his actions." * "The band of thieves prowling the west are women, all. Well beautiful, each in her way. A shame they haven't a scrap of principle among them. They've no will of their own. Only instincts and greed, animals of avarice. It grieves me to know the world thinks their ilk and mine no different." * "If he'll not take ownership of his decisions in this life, you'll do him a kindness to end it." * "Our law has ever held death for oathbreakers. Knowing that, he still came back. Said his life was ours to take in recompense for his betrayal. He was a weakling, adrift on fortune's tide. But now he returned, proved the strength of his will. I thought it only fitting to reward such growth, so I've decided to forgive his transgression for now...'Tis a stay of execution." * "You have proven your will, Arisen. In return, I grant you freedom. You're an equal among us now." * "The freedom to follow your own will where it takes you is a precious thing indeed." * "The Arisen is an interesting creature indeed. You act on behalf of justice, even when it strays from the law. You are driven by more than the promise of profit. I would be curious to follow your exploits, even were your actions not tied so to Gransys' fate." Trivia *A maul is a long-handled hammer with a heavy metal head, either of lead or iron. The use of the maul as a weapon in Europe seems to date from the later 14th century (see also Wikipedia: War hammer#Maul). Gallery Maul.png Category:Quest NPCs Category:Iron Hammer Bandits Category:Males